No, She's Dead, This Is Her Son
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Kurt gets a phone call, but it's not for him. Klaine fluff and Kurt angst.


**A/N- I swear this is a one shot. I really don't need another multi chap fic. Enjoy and review! This is the end result of me eating a giant Hershey's chocolate bar, Air Heads Extremes, and chugging two cans of Monster. I have so much sugar and caffeine in my body I think I will explode. But caffeine and sugar allow me to write better stories.**

**Edit: a reviewer called 'anon' brought to attention that the Buckeyes were only a collage level football team and therefore would not be playing in the Super Bowl. So I did my research and found out that the NFL champions of the previous year would play the AFC champions of the previous year. I originally said Buckeyes because I remembered that Blaine mentioned he watched them in The Substitute. I'm a teenage girl and I have no interest in football but some of you might, so there, I fixed it.**

KlaineKlaineKlaineKlaine

Kurt's POV

_Ring-Ring._

"I'll get it!" I yelled over the crowd's roar that told me the Saints had just scored again. Super Bowl Sunday. Ugh. A true Super Bowl would be a soup tureen brimming with Cool Whip and Lane Bryant gift cards.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly, twisting my index finger around the curly cord. I loved those things; they're curlier than Santana's ponytail. I kind of wished they still made them, but this phone was old and had been in the kitchen since before I was born.

"Hi, can I speak to Linna please?" came an unfamiliar voice.

I felt my heart plummet as it always did when this happened. Linna. My late mother of eight years. She had moved to Lima from a small town in Montana, but not before giving all her old friends her new number. The number hadn't changed in the eight years that she's been dead. Now they tried to keep in touch, eight years too late.

"No, she's dead. This is her son." I said bluntly and slammed the phone down.

KlaineKlaineKlaineKlaine

"Kurt? You going somewhere?" Burt yelled after my fleeing form.

I got in my car and drove. I didn't plan. I just instinctively knew where I was going and got there without thinking too hard about it.

Before I knew it, I was parked in front of Blaine's house. The sky was beginning to darken with grey storm clouds, but I ignored them and headed up the porch stairs to knock on the door three times.

After a few minutes of standing there I knocked harder and rang the doorbell twice.

Five minutes late I texted Blaine telling him to answer his door before my Alexander McQueen boots froze to his porch. About a minute after I sent it, the door opened to reveal Blaine.

In red fire truck footy pajamas.

"Nice PJs," I grinned once we were settled in on the couch.

"You woke me up." He grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his hazel eyes.

"Sorry, but it's like 12:30. Most normal people are up by now."

"So I'm abnormal, now? Thanks, Kurt."

"I do like your hair better down. It's all curly like-" I stopped when I remember what happened.

"Like what?"

"Like the phone cord in my kitchen." I whispered.

"What, one of those old ones?"

"Yeah. It was her favorite."

"Whose favorite?"

"My mom," I burst into sobs.

"Whoa, Kurt, I'm sorry. Did something happen?" Blaine was alarmed by my sudden tears, and with good reason.

"This... t-this w-w-woman called o-our house... one o-of my mom's old friends c-called for her..." I dissolved into tears and Blaine hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry... it's okay, Kurt, she's still watching over you... please don't cry... it's okay," he murmured this and other similar things in my ear.

When I was done, I looked up to see that Blaine eyes were soft and smoldering. "Sorry I snotted on your jammies," I mumbled.

"I can wash it." His eyes were still smoldering as he handed me a tissue. I blew my nose loudly.

"Thanks for everything."

"For what?" he looked confused, like Brittney did when you asked her how to spell 'red'.

"Being there for me. I woke you up, but you still gave me a shoulder to cry on. You confronted Karofsky. You stood up for me when I wasn't brave enough."

"You're plenty brave, Kurt. I just wanted to be there for you, but you only needed me to unlock the courage that was already inside of you." Blaine said softly.

"I'm not that brave."

"You are as brave as you are beautiful."

I felt a hot flush spread over my cheeks. I wasn't used to being called beautiful. "I don't think I'm the beautiful one here, Blaine." I said softly.

"I don't know if I should tell you to have more self confidence or to tell you how I feel."

"How you feel?"

"I love you."

Those three words, eight letters, three syllables, one i, one l, two o's, one v, one e, and one u, those three vowels and five constantans placed perfectly into one phrase, they flipped my world. I felt dizzy, fireworks shot in my head and my heart, and my mind went blank. My chest felt near bursting. I saw spots dance in front of my eyes and had to fight back unconsciousness. Those three words, eight letters, and one perfect phrase changed my life. And so did the four words I whispered back.

"I love you too."

He leaned forward, and I did too. His lips captured mine and the rest of the world could have blown up at that very second. I wouldn't have cared, probably because a million explosions were already going on in my head as our lips moved in perfect sync. His tongue massaged my bottom lip and sucked slightly. I wrapped my hands in his messy curls and pulled his face even closer. His tongue gently stroked the roof of my mouth as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap.

When we finally broke apart for air, he rested his forehead on mine. "Did that make up for your other kisses?"

"Above and beyond."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

KlaineKlaineKlaineKlaine

**A/N- I love review and people who give them with all of my heart. Please review.**

**I know it was kind of short, but please bear with me. I have to work my way up into longer stories. This is only my second Glee fic that I've posted on FanFiction so far, although I have about 5 in progress. So subscribe to your heart's content. And this was mainly a Klaine fluff, hurt/comfort, and Kurt angstyness. **


End file.
